Fotografía
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Muchos momentos que Haru inmortalizaría con una fotografía. [Yaoi] ¡Viñeta! RinHaruRin (?) Véanlo como quieran la cosa es que es mi pareja favorita. (Basado en la imagen)
**Fotografía.**

 **Disclaimer:** Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Y esto se fue para el Shonen-ai, asique homofóbicos escapen ahora. Posible falta de lógica o coherencia. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Realmente eran muy, pero muy pocas las cosas que le desagradaban a Matsuoka Rin, prácticamente contadas con los dedos de una sola mano.

 _Y la primera de las cosas en su lista era esa fotografía que Haru tenía sobre la mesita de noche a lado de su cama._

Aunque antes no era así, cuando era niño siempre le había disgustado perder, más aun cuando perdía contra el chico-agua, el perder era lo primero en su lista de "Las cosas que no me gustan", lo segundo era Tachibana Makoto, o mejor dicho la relación que el castaño mantenía con Nanase, y es que eran tan cercanos que le causaba envidia.

 _¿Por qué él no podía tener ese tipo de relación con el azabache?_

La tercera cosa que no le era de agrado al pelirrojo - o por lo menos cuando era niño- seguramente era la caballa, la cuarta era que se acercaran más de lo debido a Gou, su querida hermanita, y la quinta, pues que lo molestaran con su nombre.

 _Pero siempre esa foto tendría el primer lugar..._

El chico dueño de dientes similares a los de un tiburón entrecerró los ojos, fulminando con la mirada la pobre imagen en donde se podían ver dos pequeñas figuras que no pasaban de los 8 años, un par de niños, uno azabache y de ojos azules y otro castaño de ojos verdes, el primero miraba hacia la cámara con una expresión que según el capitán de Samezuka, mientras el segundo sonreía alegremente abrazando por el cuello al oji-azul, mientras este le devolvía el abrazo por la cintura. Rin bufó, enfurruñándose más en su lugar en el piso a un lado de la cama de -desde hacia casi un mes- su novio el cual se encontraba abajo preparando las bebidas. Cruzado de brazos el chico de ojos carmín le dedico una segunda mirada al cuadro.

 _No pudo evitar sentir los celos que le embargaron._

Si había una razón por la cual Rin detestaba aquella foto era porque le recordaba todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de Haru, las cosas que probablemente aun no conocía sobre su delfín y que entre él y Makoto, el capitán de Ibatowi era el que mejor conocía al amante del agua y la caballa. De cierta forma inesperada escuchó como la puerta de la pieza era abierta y veía como su Haru entraba con tranquilidad, aunque le extrañó el notar que lo que el chico traía entre sus manos no eran las bebidas.

 _¿Acaso eso era una cámara instantánea?_

Con toda la naturalidad e inexpresividad del mundo Nanase se sentó al lado de su chico pelirrojo, dejando el aparato que había traído a un lado suyo mientras hacía que el contrario le abrazara por la cintura con ambos brazos al tiempo que él pasaba uno de sus propios brazos por la cintura ajena, agarrando la cámara con su mano libre y posicionándola frente a ellos.

—Sonríe, Rin.—dijo el delfín al mirar al frente.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo,Nanase?—inquirió el tiburón con intriga.

—Sacarnos una foto, ahora, sonríe.—explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque sí, lo era.

Y con un pequeño toque en la zona adecuada el chico logró hacer reír a su pareja en el justo momento que se escuchaba el "click" de la cámara al inmortalizar el momento. Cuando, a los instantes siguientes, la foto fue revelada se pudo ver la gran sonrisa del pelirrojo y la pequeña sonrisa del chico de ojos azules.

Si había algo que Matsuoka debía aprender era que por muy inexpresivo que se dejara ver, Haru era muy intuitivo cuando se trataba de él, de su amado Matsuoka Rin. Y sí, puede que hayan perdido ciertos momentos juntos pero aun le quedaban muchos en el futuro.

 _Muchos momentos que Haru inmortalizaría con una fotografía._

* * *

 **No tengo mucho para decir, esto fue como una cachetada mental y creo que esto es lo que se dice "Ckack fic" (?) espero les haya gustado y perdonen si me equivoque en algún lado.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás[MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
